


writing desk

by a_chilleus



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_chilleus/pseuds/a_chilleus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet, set near the end of their last term at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	writing desk

Scripps sits at his old writing desk- the one his grandfather left him, with a note saying “for the eldest grandson, the one who wanted to tell the world something, but has not decided what that is yet. Here’s hoping you’ll figure out what it might be.”

Scripps’ handwriting is messy and his fingers are perpetually ink-stained. Dakin jokes that he could invent perpetual motion by mistake and then spill ink on the notes, and Scripps sometimes feels like he has done just that when he re-reads the words he wrote in a fever the night before.

Scripps has still not figured out what that something is, and wonders if he ever will. Posner told him he may never find out, and “that’s ok, because something else you write will be that something to someone else who reads it later,” and the first time they kiss is messy but Scripps writes about it so that he will never forget about cliché pickup lines on the school roof (Dakin convinced them that they wouldn't get caught, then left them alone together, sneaky bastard, Scripps realises later) and the sunset and he left out the “what if we fall off the roof!”s so the “I love you I love you I love you”s could take centre stage.

Scripps is crying in the car park again and no one is there except his notebook so he scribbles the name again and again and never tells anyone ever again.

Irwin lends him a book on writer’s craft with a post-it note in the front saying “once you’ve learnt the rules, please break them” and one in the back saying “next time you end up crying in the car park, make sure there’s no one in the car you’re leaning against. I’m here if you need me, but more importantly, so is Posner” and Scripps nearly bursts into tears right there but he phones Posner and tells him to please come over and sit at the old writing desk with him because he thinks he’s found that something he wants to tell the world.


End file.
